A Forbidden Love
by XxSachikoxX
Summary: She's and angel, he's a devil...will their love work out okay?


**Hehehehe…well this is my first fanfic…hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did Shikamaru and Ino would be together…**

**A Forbidden Love**

**Summoned**

Sakura sighed. "Ino…you know to become an actual angel, you have to kill at least _one_ demon."

"I know…I know…but I forgot the summoning spell…" Ino replied scratching her head. Sakura's head dropped.

"Geez Ino…write it down okay? It's:

_huz mih fuh_

_erz hma fez_

_aez ber sez_

…then you say the name of a demon you want to summon."

"But…but…" Ino said scribbling the chant into her notebook. "I don't know the name of a demon."

"Here." Sakura handed Ino a piece of paper. On it said:

Abarame Chouji

"Abarame Chouji?" Ino said eyeing at the paper confused.

"Yup!" Sakura said walking out the door.

"But…why him?"

"Because he's a softie…he'll let you kill him." Sakura said turning to look at her. "Just do it okay?!"

_**BOOM**_

"AHHH!!!" someone had screamed in the distance. The loudspeaker suddenly turned on.

"Prepare for battle everyone. There is an attack in area 6. Again, prepare for battle."

_Click_

"Alright Ino…I'm gonna stay here with you…just watch how to kill a demon."

"H-Hai." Ino replied. Then suddenly the sky was dangerously bright. Ino looked out the window, just to be pulled back by Sakura.

"Don't look at the light!" Sakura yelled closing her eyes and aiming her arrow out the window. A shadow crept into the room, directly for Sakura.

"Sakura! Look out!"

"Huh?" Sakura said. "Ahh!" she said jumping away so that she just missed the shadow.

The loudspeaker boomed.

"Retreat everyone…the leader has been injured. Again, Retreat!"

_Click_

"KUSO!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino said somewhat mindlessly.

"HUH?!" Sakura said angrily. "Ahem…I mean…huh?"

"What was _that_?" Ino said.

"_That_ was Shikamaru Nara." Sakura said plopping down into the sofa.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yup. He's a devil."

"A devil?" Ino said confused. "But isn't he a demon?"

"You can say that, but he's a higher rank."

"Huh?" Ino said slightly confused.

"Well, like us, there are angels and Gods right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…if he was here…he would be a God." Sakura stated. "Get it now?"

"Sorta." Ino said.

"Go-" Sakura said just to be interrupted by Ino.

"So he rules over the demons, and demons are a lower rank than he is?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"Wait. So then what was that deer?"

"The deer?" Sakura asked confused.

"You know…the one in the light…"Ino said looking at Sakura scratching her head.

"OH! That deer…he's Shikamaru Nara." Sakura said happily.

"EH?!" Ino screamed. "He's TWO things?!"

"NO…the deer is his real form…without it, he look's human…the light is just something that…I guess…emphasizes his power."

"Oh…" Ino said. "So…I guess he's pretty powerful."

"_Pretty _powerful?" Sakura said sarcastically. "That isn't the right word for it Ino. He's plain POWERFUL."

"Oh. Okay." Ino said.

"So I'm gonna go now…gotta treat the leader." Sakura said walking towards the door.

'Oh. Okay." Ino said.

_Wow…that was really beautiful…with the light the deer looked really beautiful…_

"Hey."

"Huh?"

'Whatever you do…don't summon him."

"Psh. Sakura I KNOW THAT!" Ino said laughing nervously.

"Good."

'Besides…there's no way I can kill him…"Ino said.

Sakura walked outside and closed the door behind her.

_That's not the only reason, Ino. Whatever you do…don't summon him._

"Well then…I'll try the summoning thing tomorrow." Ino said looking out her window.

_**The Next Day**_

"Well, let's see…it says:

_huz mih fuh_

_**BOOM**_

The loudspeaker boomed.

"There has been another attack! Prepare for battle!"

_Click_

There was a strange glowing around her, and it wasn't coming from outside.

"Huh?" Ino said surprised.

_Should I continue?_

"Erz hma fez" Ino said turning as the light from yesterday appeared again, except today, it felt like it was directed specifically towards her apartment.

**_Shikamaru's P.O.V._**

"Damn bitch shot me from here yesterday…" the deer had thought.

_She had pink hair I think._

The deer ran towards the apartment, much slower than it usually would due to its injury. As the deer went through the wall, the deer realized the pink haired girl wasn't there.

"Damn she's not here." It had said turning its gaze to the other side of the room, seeing a blonde-haired girl.

The deer didn't look like a deer, or should she say, not _solid_. It looked more like a shadow. She could see her room through him!

"Wah…scary…" Ino said daring to intake a breathe of air.

"Damn she's not here…" Ino had heard or so she thought. The deer had turned its head towards her.

_What should I do?_

Ino's heart beat had stopped due to panic.

_Why is she glowing?_

The deer had not taken its gaze off her.

_Eh?! Oh right! The chant!_

"Abarame Chouji." Ino said closing her eyes tight.

_Chouji? Does he know her? _

An arrow hit the deer on one of its uninjured legs.

_It's that pink-haired girl._

The deer charged directly at Sakura giving her no time to react. The antlers of the deer suddenly looked sharp and pierced through her.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as blood gushed out of her friend's fresh wounds. The deer looked back at her, as if suddenly remembering her.

_Should I kill her?_

A tear shimmered in the light as she ran towards her friend.

_No…she has enough pain to go through now._

The deer suddenly disappeared leaving Ino in shock.

**_Ino's P.O.V._**

The deer had looked back at her.

_Oh Kami…I'm going to die. _

But then the deer had turned back and disappeared.

"It didn't kill me…" Ino said laughing to herself.

_Did it not see me or what?_

Sakura had died…they were constant rivals, but still close friends. Ino ran to her. The blood wasn't stopping and she knew her healing powers weren't good enough. The medics had rushed to the scene, but after and examination a white sheet was put over her.

"Sakura…" Ino had managed to say over her tears.

It had been weeks since Sakura's death. There was a short funeral in honor of her but, Sakura should deserve more. Had she not injured the deer? Twice?

There weren't anymore attacks but the people were much more careful now. Most of them carried their arrows to town. Angels could be seen around each corner guarding their own section of the heavens.

Ino sighed. "I still have to summon a demon…" Ino said holding up her notebook.

_It didn't work last time…_

In truce, these weeks, she had already memorized the chant.

_Sakura said it would be easier this way._

"Huz mih fuh, erz hma fez, aez…" Ino stopped noticing a glowing light surrounding her. "Ber sez."

_Now say the name of a demon you want to summon._

_**Flashback**_

"_**That**__ was Shikamaru Nara…he's a devil."_

"_A devil?"_

"_Yeah…he's a higher rank than a demon…like a God…but in Hell."_

"_Oh…"_

_**End Flashback**_

The image of the deer had suddenly appeared in her head, and then as if it was a cue, the glowing light around her grew brighter. The image of the deer attacking Sakura soon came into mind, and the death of her friend flashed through her head.

"Shikamaru Nara." Ino said.

_That bastard…_

The glowing light now became blinding as it wrapped around her.

**_Shikamaru's P.O.V._**

"Shikamaru that was great! You killed their head medic!" a random voice had said patting him on the back.

His home for today would be a bar and after a complete wreck for him to clean. He sighed.

"Mendosuke…" he had said.

_All I wanted to do was come home and sleep…_

The image of the girl in the apartment flashed into his mind.

_Who was that blonde? Eh…who cares…_

He grabbed a soda in the fridge. Suddenly a glowing light wrapped around him.

"What the?" Shikamaru said surprised.

"Hey guys! Shikamaru's being SUMMONED!" was the last thing he heard before the light completely wrapped around him.

_What kind of idiot would summon __**me**?_

"Chouji Abarame." Ino said smiling.

**_Ino's P.O.V._**

_There that should do it. _

She had a proud look on her face, not noticing the one she summoned wasn't Chouji. A human figure soon appeared in front of her. He had a ponytail, a robe on him, and an annoyed look on his face.

_**He's **__a __**softie**__? No WAY!_

"Chouji Abarame?" Ino asked still with a smile on her face, but with her right eye somewhat twitching.

Shikamaru looked at her.

_It's that blonde again._

"Well?" Ino said, now eyeing him suspiciously.

_Why'd she call me Chouji? Didn't she summon __**me**_

"Not a talker eh? Well I'll get to the point then." Ino said taking out her arrows.

_Arrows? What in the world for?!_

She aimed the arrow at the figure still staring at her. She shot it, or so she thought…because he target wasn't in front of her anymore. The figure had suddenly appeared behind her, surprising her.

"Put it down." He had said.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Oh…Okay…" Ino said placing her arrows and her bow down.

"How do you know Chouji?" he asked her, his eyes never moving from its gaze.

"Well…um…" Ino said trying to find a reason.

_Why is he saying that as if he wasn't Chouji?_

"Well?" the boy asked again.

"I got it from Sakura." Ino had whispered.

"Sakura?"

"I don't think you'll know…she died a couple of weeks ago…" Ino said, tears now forming in her

eyes.

"How'd she die?"

"A deer."

"A deer?"

"Yeah…a deer killed her…" the tears were now creating neat streaks down her face.

"Oh her." The boy said emotionlessly.

"You know her?" Ino said, sniffling.

"Of course I know her. Why wouldn't I know the one I killed?" His eyes never left its gaze on her.

"Y-You killed her?"

"Don't make me repeat it. Mendosuke…" the boy said closing his eyes, making him look somewhat cocky.

"You're Shikamaru Nara?" Ino said. The boy stared at her. Somehow it had triggered her anger.

"You BASTARD!" Ino said throwing a punch towards his face. He caught her fist. Her other hand grabbed a dagger and aimed it towards him, but somehow she had turned around, with one hand in his grasp behind her back and his other hand holding her hand with the dagger aimed at her neck.

Ino was shocked, scared, and angry.

_How'd he do that?_

"Why'd you want to summon Chouji?" he asked her causing his warm breathe to embrace her neck, making her tremble.

_She doesn't have the symbol._

He let her go. "You're not even an official angel yet. He looked at her. "Is that why you summoned him? Or tried to, for that matter?"

"H-Hai." Ino stuttered.

_This girl…to summon me…a devil…takes incredible charka…and to summon me by mistake…_

_**THE END! ...of the chapter! XD**_

**Well, hehe…that's the first chapter… **

**I know it sucked but…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
